Light Up Darkness
by Yuffie Iero
Summary: PLEASE READ THE PREQUAL FIRST 'A FROZEN FLAME'. All the kids have grown up and are set to become amazing shinigami. However the whole Sereitei goes out of control when something disasterous happens.  mild language warning
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there here is the sequel to A Frozen Flame called, Light up Darkness. I hope you like the new story and enjoy it as much as the last one! I am currently working on a proper story for you all as I do have ideas that need structuring!**

**Enjoy Rebecca xo**

Toshiko's POV

Nothing like a lazy day, I was currently sat on the sofa reading whilst 3 year old Satoshi sat of the floor playing with some toy animals. Kim was at the academy taking an exam she missed and as for mum and dad, they were on a mission and due home today. I can't believe we graduate and get put in a squad this year when most of the people there are graduating when they have been there for 8 years me and Kim only had to do 6. We are gonna be 13 soon and that is when we get assigned to a squad, I dunno what squad I wanna be in really, to be honest I don't really care as long as I do get into a squad and not left for another year in the academy. I looked down at Satoshi and smiled, I loved my little brother and my twin sister, we get on pretty well apart from the occasional fight but hey, we are sisters! Satoshi looked up at me and lifted his arms indicating he wanted to be picked up. Satoshi is a mute you see and none of us has ever heard him speak so he used hand gestures to communicate. Which is different to me and Kimiko, we are quite chatty and mum and dad well… They could both talk and argue for Japan! I carried Satoshi to the kitchen and got us both something to eat and drink, then played for a bit longer before the door clicked meaning Kim was home. I held Satoshi's hand as we went to the door to greet Kimiko and she gave me a hug and picked him up.

"How'd the exam go?"

"Great I think I passed! Which reminds me, the tutor said they we are gonna get put into the squads tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?"

"Yep, last night of freedom Tosh, better make the most of it. From here on out it's doing your duty and all that crap"

"KIM! You could get killed for saying something like that!"

"Yeah well… it's true. So… when are mum and dad supposed to be home?"

"In a few hours I think, they could be even later knowing them two though!"

"Yeah, do we have anything in the fridge? I'm starved!"

"I have something left over from dinner if you want me to heat it up!"

"Thanks!"

"KIDS WE'RE HOME!"

_The next day…_

We were stood in the crowd of people that were graduating from the academy with us ready to be sorted into a squad. All the Taicho's were lined up ready to receive their new squad members whilst I saw mum holding Satoshi in the group of parents and just curious shinigami that came to see the new squad members. The head Taicho called out a bunch of names that I didn't know and a few that were vaguely familiar and them shinigami stood behind their new Taicho with either a look of happiness or disappointment.

"KIMIKO HUTARU HITSUGAYA… SQUAD 8! HEAD OVER TO KYORAKU TAICHO!"

"Well my Nanao looks like we got another girl with a reputation in the squad!"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing my sweet Nanao… Nothing at all!"

"KENSHIN ISAMU KUCHIKI KUROSAKI… SQUAD 7! HEAD OVER TO KOMMUMURA TAICHO!"

I got even more nervous as more names were called out but I felt slightly reassured when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tadashi stood there smiling.

"You scared?"

"Terrified!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"TADASHI KENJI HISAGI… SQUAD 10! HEAD OVER TO HITSUGAYA TAICHO!"

"Good luck with my dad!"

"That's not too bad! See ya later Tosh!"

"He doesn't know what he is in for!"

"DAISUKE KOUHEI YAMADA… SQUAD 4! HEAD OVER TO UNOHANA TAICHO!"

"MIYU YUKKA ICHIMARU… SQUAD 5! HEAD OVER TO ICHIGO TAICHO!"

"YUUTA KENICHI HISAGI… SQUAD 6! HEAD OVER TO KUCHIKI TAICHO!"

I stood in the significantly smaller group that was disappearing rapidly until there was only about 20 of u left, I stood there thinking my heart was gonna burst out of my chest if it beat any faster. Then I heard my name.

"TOSHIKO YUKI HITSUGAYA… SQUAD 12! HEAD OVER TO KUROTSICHI TAICHO!"

I walked over to my new Taicho slowly, research and development huh? Not too bad I suppose! I have to admit that Kurotsuchi is an intimidating man because of his look but I am not gonna judge him for it, from what I have heard the man is a genius! I actually felt quite honoured they thought I was clever enough to go in that squad! Everyone had been placed and the head Taicho stood before all of his new squad members too. He banged his walking stick on the floor to gain everyone's attention with much success.

"AS YOU ARE MOST PROBABLY AWARE, WE ARE HAVING A PROBLEM FACING LIEUTENNANT'S! FIRSTLY I AM GLAD TO ANNOUNCE THAT TAKING THE PLACE OF LIEUTENANT OMAEDA OF SQUAD 2 IS TATSUKI ARISAWA! AS FOR THE OTHER TWO SQUADS LACKING A LIEUTENANT'S WILL HAVE TO LAST UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED, THE TAICHO'S WILL SHOW YOU TO YOUR BARRACKS AND BRIEF YOU ON WHAT YOU DUBTIES WILL BE FROM NOW ON! GOOD LUCK NEW RECRUITS"

I followed Kurotsuchi Taicho back to the barracks where he briefed us about the responsibilities the squad had and showed us how to use all the equipment. As we were walking out though I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see that my Taicho was in fact pulling me back inside.

"So… You are the daughter of the squad 10 captain huh?"

"Yes sir!"

"Well then girl, I will be expecting great things from you! Please come to the barracks on time tomorrow, I can't stand people being late!"

"Yes sir, goodnight sir!"

I was realising now the disadvantages of having a Taicho as your dad, they were high expectation. I suppose I should have expected it but it will be something to get used to!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am finally giving you guys an update because it has been too long 3**

**Sorry :( Busy with exams!**

**Bye Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Toshiko's POV<p>

"Kim? Do you know if we are looking after Satoshi today?"

"Yeah, well… I am, you have gotta get to your squad early remember?"

"Ahhh yeah! See you later!"

"Bye Tosh!"

I stepped out the house and began to wander through the Sereitei towards the Squad 12 barracks ready to start my first day. Kimiko had been given the day off to prepare for a sake party in the evening so that all the recruits could get to know each other. Me however, no rest for the wicked and I had a lot of research to do on the current hollow situation since there were still unusual hollow patterns since the winter war years ago.

"Ahhh yes, young Hitsugaya. Good to see you are early as I requested, this is a good first impression that you are having on me however you still have much to prove to me!"

"Yes sir! What do you want me to do first?"

"Well this may seem a bit soon but I would like you to go with my more experienced recruits to the world of the living to collect more data on the hollows. First however I would much like to see the abilities that your zampakto possesses. It would be of great interest to me, I will have Nemu take you to our training grounds and there you can show me your skills. I will meet you there in a moment. NEMU, COME HERE AND ESCORT THE YOUNG ONE!"

"Yes master Mayuri! Come along Hitsugaya!"

"You know you can call me by my first name… Toshiko?"

"If you insist."

Nemu showed me to the squad 12 training grounds and directed me to the centre of the fields then walking away towards the edge. I grabbed the handle of my zampakto. Even though Kurotsuchi was my Taicho I still didn't completely trust him, or this situation for that matter. I looked around the grounds; it seemed suspiciously quiet for my liking. I grabbed the handle of my blade and turned to look at Nemu who was still staring directly at me, I gave her a confused look before feeling the ground shake and a hollow roar above me. I turned quickly and drew my sword, flash stepping away from the Menos. Once I was safely away, I then turned to strike. I flew forward and held my sword above my head before bringing it down over the hollows head making it roar out in pain and evaporate. I turned back to Nemu who now had the Taicho standing next to her looking at me with a smirk; he then raised his hand and with a click of his fingers out came the roars of at least thirty more menos. I turned to see their mouths open and red started to build up near the entrance of their mouths; I jumped high in the air in an attempt to avoid the blasts of the cero. The result? Could have been better, if I had jumped later none of the cero would have got to me as they wouldn't have had time to change their aim however I had a few to dodge. I took out my sword once again and started to take down the hollows, however more and more seemed to appear as I battled through them all and slicing them individually. I flew to the safety of a nearby tree to think, I saw a large hole in the distance where all the hollows were coming from and had a reasonably good idea.

"Hadō 33, Sōkatsui"

I blasted a nearby building to cover the hole where the hollows were coming through, it may have not been a good solution but it would work for a while. I then set about defeating the hollows in front of me. There had to be at least fifty now, I looked at them all and sighed I held my sword out ahead of me.

"Pounce Yukihyou!"

I watched as white flakes covered my sword and seemed to form a layer around it making the blade pure white whilst the handle stayed the usual silver and blue. I smiled looking at the hollows; they didn't stand a chance now. I moved my sword from side to side with a quick flick making an arch of ice fly out the end of the sword and cut anything in its path. I continued to do this until the cat on the blade started to glow a bright blue colour before holding the sword out in front of me making a leopard run out the tip and shred the remaining hollows with its claws. I began to tire as all the hollows seemed to disappear and the cat that had come out the end of my sword started to fade away. The hole where all the hollows came from began to close and everything returned to the state it was in before, no-one would have been able to tell there was a battle even the wall that I had knocked down had been restored. I heard clapping behind me and turned around to see my Taicho looking at me with amused eyes whilst clapping slowly.

"How interesting and very impressive, it seems like the offspring's zampakto is similar to the abilities of both the parents, how strange that both parent's abilities that are so different can even unite to make one power is beyond even my understanding! Well, you have impressed me so far child but I have yet to see your abilities in the lab."

"I think that will be enough for today, Mayuri!"

"Head Captain?"

The head captain came down to the training grounds and looked me up and down as I bowed with respect.

"Well, young Hitsugaya I don't believe that I have had the pleasure yet. You may stand!"

I stood up with a sharp motion and looked at the head captain, he had even more battle scars than I thought and up close the scars look even more vicious than they did from a distance. He once again looked me up and down.

"Well, you most definitely look like your parents don't you girl? I will be expecting great things from you. The daughter of a Taicho and a third seat with the abilities of a lieutenant, I suppose you have heard that a lot but the truth is we don't really know how this works. However as long as you try you can always get stronger without question."

"Yes, I will try. Thank you sir"

"Good. Mayuri this girl has had enough training today; you can use the data you obtained from that last fight to help us figure out how the zampakto abilities work."

"Yes head Taicho; you are dismissed for today young one. Work tomorrow starts at normal time. See you then!"

"Hai, thank you Taicho!"

I walked back into the house to see my sister sitting on the sofa with Satoshi in her lap, she looked over and smiled as I walked and fell on the couch. I felt my eyes start to shut as soon as I was lay down.

"You tired already? How was your first day?"

"It was tiring; I had to use my shikai!"

"Ahhh, well it would be tiring. You haven't practiced much with it yet!"

"Yes but my Taicho wanted to see my abilities before getting me into the lab, something about they wanted to see how the offspring of two shinigami abilities worked or something!"

"Well, go to bed if you want. There is still hours before dinner if you wanna rest up and I will keep an eye on our brother!"

"That would be great thanks Kim!"

"It's fine; he's not that much trouble."

I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on my bed, after that I think I was so tired I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**I will do an evaluation of Toshiko's sword next time as I can't be bothered right now**

**Sorry, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
